familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Norwalk 1649 Founders Stone
"IN MEMORY OF THE FIRST SETTLERS OF NORWALK, 1659. A SENSIBLE, SERVICEABLE AND A FORCIBLE PURPOSE FOLK" Many of the first founders of Norwalk CT were part of the great wave of New England Immigrants landing at Boston between 1630 and 1636. By 1636, finding the Boston area to crowded, a large group followed Rev Thomas Hooker into the Connecticut Valley. In 1638, many of these same names appears on the Hartford Founders Monument, Connecticut's first large settlement. But very quickly, many those wanted to expand outwards with some looking along the shoreline in the far western corner of the territory. Most of these first settlers engaged in agrarian activities. Founding of Norwalk CT For the city of Norwalk, Connecticut. Land to be used for the founding of a new settlement, Norwalk, Connecticut, was purchased in two transactions from the local indians in 1640 and 1641 by Daniel Patrick and Roger Ludlow (1590-1664). Founder's Stone Monument Founding Monument, which was formerly at East Avenue and Fitch Street, is now in front of the East Norwalk railroad station. At its former location it marked the earliest Norwalk settlement and adjacent first Meeting House (seat of government). Inscribed on the monument: "Norwalk Founded A.D. 1649. Its earliest homes were planted in the near vicinity of this stone. First Meeting House erected opposite, West." The settlers engaged in agricultural pursuits. The first major planted crop was corn which was soon followed by wheat, rye, oats, and barley. Community plots were located where the Pine Hill Road area is today. Cows were raised for dairy products and the first use of Calf Pasture Beach for pasturage took place as early as the 1650s. Eventually flax and hemp were grown for the local production of linen and rope. Flax production increased notably and by the early 18th century was being exported to the British Isles to provide the town with a modest export economy. The present day Flax Hill Road between South Norwalk and Rowayton is a vestige of that early important crop. The settlers had organized its first Congregational church by 1652. Its first minister was Thomas Hanford (1621–1693). List of Founding Settlers # George Abbot # Robert Beachham # Stephen Beckwith # John Bowton # Matthew Campfield # Nathaniel Eli # Thomas Fitch # John Griggorie # Samuel Hales # Thomas Hales # Walter Haite # Nathaniel Haies # Rev. Thomas Hanford # Richard Homes # Ralph Keiler # Walter Keiler # Daniel Kellogge # Thomas Lupton # Matthew Marvin, Sen.- Also a 1638 Settler of Hartford CT, married to Elizabeth Gregory. # Matthew Marvin (1626-1712) - a deputy of the General Assembly of the Colony of Connecticut from Norwalk in the sessions of May 1694, and May and October 1697. # Isaac More # Jonathan Marsh # Widow Morgan # Richard Olmstead (1612-1687) - Also a 1638 Settler of Hartford CT. 1632 Immigrant with family on ship Lyon, married to Elizabeth Marvin. # Nathaniel Richards # John Ruskoe # Matthias Sention, Sen. # Matthias Sention, Jr. # Matthew Sention # Thomas Seamed # Richard Webb References Category:Norwalk, Connecticut Category:Monuments and memorials in Connecticut